Moments in Time
by KurtbastianAlways
Summary: Kurt thinks back to the first time he laid eyes on Sebastian Smythe.


Moments in Time

KurtbastianAlways Summary: Kurt thinks about the first time he laid eyes on Sebastian Smythe Notes:

For Rachel and my fav Klainer.

Hello my beautiful fellow kurtbastianites...  
I would like to thank my friend Rachel for her help and for essentially providing the title of this one shot.  
Follow her awesomeness on twitter 4evarandom and mine _kurtbastian_ or GlambeR5t  
You will find links there to some really great Kurtbastian fics she writes.  
This is a stand alone one shot unrelated to any of my other stories.  
It is AU which is pretty much canon except Kurtbastian never met in high school.  
Warnings for gay kissing and a mention of Finn Hudson.  
Enjoy xox

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:

Kurt thought back to the first time he ever laid eyes on Sebastian Smythe.

He and Elliott were enjoying lunch, hot dogs and sodas from a street cart, on a bench in Central Park. It had been a lazy Saturday afternoon so far and they were relaxing before heading to band rehearsal.

"Are you even listening Kurt?" Elliott raised his voice. "Kurt?"

"Huh?" Kurt mumbled as he gazed, mesmerized at the tall striking stranger playing with his small spaniel on the lawn.

"I think the band should try a new cover song, maybe a Journey one" Elliott suggested.

"No Journey songs...Too high school glee club" Kurt grumbled, barely acknowledging Elliott as he stared.

The intriguing individual rolled in the grass wrestling with his canine companion. He laughed joyfully as the dog nipped at him playfully. The sound filled the open air and was music to Kurt's ears.

Kurt eyed the amazingly sexy man. His flawless smile was contagious. Kurt sighed noticing how his hair glistened in the sunlight and how his designer ripped jeans and t-shirt hugged his lean firm body exquisitely.

"Settle Jasper! Sit Girl!" the adorable man giggled as his dog licked him. Too soon, he stood re-attaching Jasper's lead to her studded collar before leading her away.

Kurt watched intently as they wandered out of sight.

Elliott cleared his throat following Kurt's gaze. "Oooh nice ass!" he teased.

Kurt hummed, averting his eyes and smiling. "I didn't notice," he lied, finishing his hot dog, "Let's get to rehearsal. We are going to be late."

**S3K**

Kurt had been in line at the new coffee shop for 15 minutes. He was running late for work at but desperately needed coffee before he could face Isabelle Wright's over zealous positivity.

Last night's gig had been popular and with their second encore had run over time.

Kurt was tired. Agitated by the delay as he approached the counter scowling.

"Can I get your order please?" A deep friendly voice inquired.

Kurt's mood changed instantly as he looked up from the email he was typing on his phone, into stunning green eyes. "Ummm, Ummm" Kurt stuttered stupidly, His words lost as he stared in surprise at the tantalizing man that he instantly recognized from the park.

The barista smiled patiently despite the waiting customers. "Your order Sir?" he prompted.

Kurt read his name badge. "Ummm...Sebastian...I'll take a grande soy cappuccino and a ummm..." Kurt glanced up at the menu board briefly, "and a regular non fat mocha for me please."

Sebastian nodded. "And your name please?" he questioned.

Kurt flushed. "It's Kurt." he replied, pulling out his wallet.

Sebastian smiled taking Kurt's money. Kurt stepped back and returned to writing his email as Sebastian prepared his order.

He approached the counter when the attractive barista called his name. The sound of it on Sebastian's lips making Kurt a little weak in the knees.

"One mocha for you and a cappuccino for your ahhh...girlfriend?" Sebastian inquired none too subtly.

"It's for my boss" Kurt corrected. "I'm single and gay, definitely no girlfriend."

"Oh good" Sebastian beamed, turning around Kurt's coffee cup to show his number on the side. "Hopefully you'll call then."

"I might!" Kurt smirked and strutted from the coffee shop with a bounce in his step, a smile on his face and his drinks in hand.

**S3K**

Once again running late, Kurt ran for his train making it just in time. Relieved he caught his breath as he checked the time on his phone. He had thirty minutes to get to the restaurant. He might just make it.

Kurt sighed nervously admiring his reflection in the front window as he entered the building. He had arrived with five minutes to spare and looked flawless in the Armani suit and Versace tie that Isabelle had leant him from the vault.

He approached the front counter. "I have a reservation for two for Kurt Hummel" Kurt told the maître d' politely.

The maître d' nodded. "Your guest is already seated Sir, please follow me this way." He responded, before leading Kurt through the decadent restaurant.

Kurt smiled as he spotted Sebastian at their table, sipping water from a crystal wine glass. Sebastian put the glass down and stood, grinning as Kurt approached. He pulled out Kurt's chair.

Kurt was impressed as he sat down, thanking his date before he apologized. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long" he said.

Sebastian eyed Kurt. "It was totally worth the wait," he said appreciatively. "You look incredible."

Kurt blushed lightly in response to the compliment. "Thank you, so do you...very dapper," he replied.

Sebastian smiled, "You have to tell me how you were able to get a reservation here on such short notice? " he said, looking impressed. "This place is usually booked months in advance."

Kurt gave Sebastian a wink. "That's a secret I'll never tell!" he said cheekily.

Sebastian laughed "XOXO...I loved that show especially Chuck Bass." he quipped.

Kurt relaxed and smiled. He really liked Sebastian.

They ordered red wine and chatted as they ate. Sebastian was animated and witty. Kurt learnt that Sebastian had grown up in Paris and was studying law at Columbia while working part-time at the coffee shop to gain some independence from his overbearing parents.

Kurt in turn told Sebastian about NYADA, , about his band and about life growing up in Ohio.

They laughed happily as they exchanged stories. It was the perfect date.

Kurt paid for the meal using the platinum card Isabelle had slipped him before he'd left the office.

"Consider it networking." She'd told him kissing Kurt's cheek and wishing him luck. "But I want the card back tomorrow."

Kurt had smiled. He was so grateful to Isabelle not only for the card but also for securing the reservation in the first place.

Kurt accompanied Sebastian out of the restaurant. He shivered as the cold night air enveloped them.

Sebastian moved closer and Kurt brazenly took his hand. "Walk me to the subway?" he asked.

Sebastian turned to Kurt nodding. Their eyes met. Electricity sparked between them.

Unable to look away, Kurt licked his lips nervously, swallowing thickly.

Sebastian's eyes dilated as he stroked along Kurt's bottom lip with his thumb.

Lost in Sebastian's eyes, Kurt sucked his companion's thumb seductively into his mouth.

A soft involuntary moan escaped Sebastian.

Cupping Kurt's chin affectionately, he removed his thumb and brushed his lips softly against Kurt's.

Fireworks exploded in Kurt's brain as he buried his hand in the back of Sebastian's hair, deepening the kiss.

He licked timidly into Sebastian's mouth, tasting him, gaining confidence as Sebastian responded eagerly.

Their tongues intertwined, their lips sliding deliciously together.

Soft moans escaped them both as overwhelming lust engulfed them.

"Ooh Kurt" Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips. "Come home with me?"

Kurt smirked "Just lead the way!"

**S3K**

Kurt would not be late on today of all days. He jumped from bed before his alarm even sounded. He had been too nervous and excited to sleep anyway. He'd been planning for this day his entire life. He took a deep breath, putting on his glasses and referring to his check list. Everything was under control...he hoped.

He got up, passing the guest room. "Dad? Carole? Time to get up!" He called out, knocking on the door on the way to the kitchen to start coffee.

Elliott would be here any minute to help him get ready. His best friend was the only one who had any possibility of keeping him grounded today.

His Father arrived behind him. "So today's the big day Kiddo," he said, hugging his son warmly. "You're sure about this right?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes Dad I'm sure. I love him." he said.

"I know." Burt replied.

He watched Kurt move around the kitchen preparing breakfast. He had to admit that although he wasn't particularly fond of the man who would soon be his son-in-law, Sebastian did make his boy happy.

"Anything you need me to do sweetie?" Carole asked as she joined her husband and Kurt in the kitchen. "Why don't you go jump in the shower? I'll do breakfast."

Kurt kissed her cheek on the way to the bathroom. "I love you guys so much" he said, before he turned and pulled them tightly into a family hug, tearing up.

"I wish Finn could be here today" he uttered softly.

Carole hugged back just as tightly, "I know. He does too honey," Carole assured Kurt, wiping a tear from her stepson's cheek. "He would be so proud of you. Now no more tears on your special day." She squeezed Kurt again.

"Go! Shower!"she exclaimed.

Kurt nodded half smiling "Ok I'm going." he retorted as he left the room.

Elliott was sitting at the table devouring a huge plate of waffles when Kurt returned from the shower, wrapped tightly in his robe.

Elliot moaned. "Oh my God! These are amazing!" He managed to say, his mouth full of food. "I'm stealing Carole and she shall forever be my personal chef"

Burt cleared his throat grinning. "I saw her first!" he declared.

Carole chuckled fondly. "Play nice gentleman!" she said, smiling as she handed Kurt his waffles.

The banter continued throughout breakfast.

Hours later, Kurt took a deep breath as the limo pulled to a halt. He looked at Elliott. "What if he doesn't show up?" he asked, nervously.

Elliot scoffed. "Kurt? Are you crazy? The man is insanely in love with you! Of course he will show up." he said reassuringly.

Kurt squeezed Elliott's hand. "Thank you for being my best man and my best friend." he said softly.

"Ehh!" Elliott teased. "Now come on, let's get you and your Prince Charming hitched."

Kurt laughed. "Sebastian? Prince Charming? What was in those waffles this morning? You're delusional." he ribbed.

Kurt's eyes glazed over as he thought of his fiancé, Sebastian Xavier Smythe. He wasn't by any means perfect but Kurt knew he was perfect for him. that was all that mattered.

He stepped from the car. Elliott escorted him through the park. Kurt could see all their guests assembled on the lawn as he approached. Will and Emma were there with Daniel, Sue and Mario, (who would have thought that would last?) and all the past new directions with their partners and kids, along with Sebastian's family and friends too. All 200 seats was full except for one in the front row between Carole and Rachel that Kurt had reserved for Finn.

As Kurt passed the park bench, the guests stood and turned towards him as Pink's 'True Love' began to play.

To Kurt and Sebastian it was their song, the story of their epic love. A love that they both knew would last a life time.

Kurt's eyes locked with Sebastian's, he gasped, his face lighting up. Sebastian was stunning in his black tuxedo. Just like he had three years ago on this very lawn playing with his dog, Sebastian took Kurt's breath away.

Stepping forward, Kurt thought back to the first time he ever laid eyes on Sebastian Smythe.

Elliott nudged him. "Ooh nice ass!" He teased.

"Yes!" Kurt giggled. "I did notice that!"

Notes: For those who aren't sure the TV show that Kurt and Sebastian talked about on their first date was Gossip Girl. If you've never watched it you really should, even if you just do it for Chuck Bass ie. Ed Westwick.  
You can listen to Kurtbastian's wedding song here watch/pink/true-love/USRV81300233


End file.
